10 000 Angels
by Carpe Jugulum
Summary: Songfic to 10 000 Angels by Mindy McCready. When two old flames meet up in a bar, how will they react? One-shot. PLEASE R


10 000 Angels By TwiStED aNgEL  
  
A/N~This is an HG/SS angsty songfic, so if you don't like the pairing, read this anyway. This is my first fic I've published on FF.net, so please push the little button at the bottom and review. Any and all flames will be used to heat my freezing Canadian house (I'd heat my igloo, but the last time I tried that it melted!).  
  
Disclaimer~Any and all recognized characters are the property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros., Inc. The song 10 000 Angels is property of Mindy McCready and her management, and no money is being made from their use. Or, in plainer terms, don't sue me 'cause I own jack-squat after the story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She strolled into the bar, looking like she needed the rum and Coke she ordered. She was dressed to kill, and kill she did. Every man in the room stopped to stare openmouthed at the chestnut-haired beauty in a low- cut black dress as she passed them. She however, ignored them pointedly and headed for a table in the shadowy back corner.  
  
Just as she sat on one of the chairs, another man stalked into the bar. He was the complete antithesis of the woman, looking as though he was made of deepest shadows and the black of night. Tall, dark and handsome were the choice words of the awestruck ladies in the vicinity. His long black hair was tied into a horsetail at the nape of his neck, and his tailored black clothes whispered of the darkness that cloaked him. Sipping a martini, he made his way over to the back table where the other woman sat alone.  
  
Speaking of the devil Look who just walked in He knows just where to find me Here we go again  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Miss Granger." The man's voice sounded like whispers on silk, and dark, stormy nights.  
  
"Go to hell, Severus. I put up with you long enough," the woman spat in his face.  
  
"Ah, but how can a man go to hell after he had a glimpse of heaven, Hermione? Your mind already knows the answer," Severus replied softly.  
  
I can tell he's gonna ask me to dance But that's not as far as he wants to go I need ten thousand angels to help me tell him no  
  
"Care to dance, Hermione? I remember how much you loved that particular pastime," asked Severus.  
  
"Give me three damn good reasons why, and I'll think about it. Now, leave me to my misery." Hermione seemed to be displeased, but inside she was shaking. 'Why does he have to do this to me? If he asks me to dance again, I'll be in for it.'  
  
Lead me not into temptation Heaven help me to be strong I can fight all that I'm feeling But I can't do it alone Help me break this spell that I'm under Guide my feet and hold me tight I need ten thousand angels watching over me tonight  
  
"Merlin above, why do you torment me, Severus? I never hurt you, only put up with your rages. Why did you have to tear my heart into tiny pieces?" Hermione demanded instead of responding to his question.  
  
"Because you took my heart, and I want it back," whispered Severus silkily.  
  
It's time to face my weakness Look him in the eye Lord knows it won't be easy But I've just gotta try  
  
"Severus," Hermione said, looking him square in the eye, "I admit that I loved you with all my heart. You were everything to me. Now, go and let me suffer in peace."  
  
"Are you sure you don't love me still?" questioned Severus, pulling her into a passionate embrace.  
  
"Yes," stated Hermione. 'No,' her heart told her shakily. She pushed her rebellious thoughts away as she concentrated on getting out of the situation.  
  
I can let myself get lost in his arms That's how I got my heart broke before I need ten thousand angels to walk me out the door  
  
"That's it, I'm leaving. I won't put up with this," she said firmly. Hermione pushed away from the taller man, paid her tab, and headed toward the door. She seemed to be in complete control of herself, but inside her knees were shaking and her heart was bouncing around uncomfortably inside her throat.  
  
"You can run, but your heart will always bring you home," whispered Severus to himself. He shook his head as if to try to clear away the cobwebs fogging his brain, and headed out into the chilly night.  
  
Lead me not into temptation Heaven help me to be strong I can fight all that I'm feeling But I can't do it alone Help me break this spell that I'm under Guide my feet and hold me tight I need ten thousand angels watching over me tonight  
  
'Thank Merlin I'm away from him. Now, if only he would stay away from my thoughts . . .' Hermione thought gratefully. She walked toward the dark alleyway, and disappeared into nothingness . . .  
  
I need ten thousand angels watching over me tonight Ten thousand angels, watching over me tonight Ten thousand angels, watching over me tonight Watching over me tonight . . . 


End file.
